


Red Skies

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [2]
Category: Fallout 1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Kit spent most of the day stumbling around in the caverns shooting rats while constantly consulting her Pipboy to see if she was heading in the right direction.





	Red Skies

Kit spent most of the day stumbling around in the caverns shooting rats while constantly consulting her Pipboy to see if she was heading in the right direction. When she finally reached the surface, night was falling. Kit watched, entranced, as the sun exploded across the sky in hues of red, yellow and orange. It was something new and strange for Kit, something no amount of drawing with charcoals could capture. Time had no meaning as the fiery colours faded into ebony black sprinkled with sugar grains of white. Whatever the wasteland threw at her, she would never forget this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think about it, most vault dwellers have probably never seen a sunset.


End file.
